


soaring

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: painting the skies [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Wings, Developing Relationship, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Athos | Comte de la Fère, Sort Of, Wingfic, Wings, d'artagnan and athos are soft, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: It’s one of the rare times when they aren’t needed. In all honesty, Athos couldn’t care less whether they were needed or not, because d’Artagnan had smiled at him, said what are wings good for if you’re scared to take a leap?And then they were flying, wind rushing through his feathers, because how could he say no to that?~~In which, people have wings, and Athos and d'Artanan are soft.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: painting the skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	soaring

Sometimes, Athos saw the sky and drowned in it. It was too blue or too cold, too much like the flowers that haunt his memory. Those were the days he drank, because even if he  _ hated  _ the lack of control, at least it dulled the pain.

This is not one of those days.

It’s one of the rare times when they aren’t needed. In all honesty, Athos couldn’t care less whether they were needed or not, because d’Artagnan had smiled at him, said  _ what are wings good for if you’re scared to take a leap? _

And then they were flying, wind rushing through his feathers, because how could he say no to that? How do you say no to that brilliant smile, to the warmth in those dark eyes, to the hopefulness in d’Artagnan’s features?

Because there’s something special about flying with d’Artagnan, and Athos can’t quite figure out what it is. Maybe it’s look in his eyes as he glides on dark wings, darting through the skies like lightning. Maybe it’s the way his laughter seems to echo, and how it sings  _ forever.  _

Or maybe, he does know, and he’s just not ready to say the words. 

Somehow, they’d ended up here. Here, among the fields, purple flowers dancing in the breeze, d’Artagnan laying close enough for Athos’ wings to brush against his. There’s not a soul in sight, no one but the two of them, and Athos has never felt more at peace.

“Your feathers are out of place,” he says, quietly, barely a whisper, and d’Artagnan glances up at him. “May I?”

And then Athos is holding his breath, because wings are intimate. Sacred, some would say, a reflection of your very soul. He doesn’t want to be the one to ruin those falcon wings, doesn’t want to ruin their beauty and-

d’Artagnan nods. “Of course.” There’s not even a hint of hesitation in his voice, and then he’s dropping his head in Athos’ lap, wings entirely lax. d’Artagnan  _ trusts  _ him, and doesn’t that make the world seem lighter?

Athos smiles, and there’s so much left unsaid.  _ Thank you  _ and  _ I’m honored  _ and  _ I trust you, too.  _ Then he’s running his fingers through soft feathers, careful and gentle as he straightens them, smoothing out dark feathers and the pale ones mixed in between them. 

There’s nothing more intimate than this, nothing more trusting, and something inside Athos shatters at that. Because d’Artagnan is quick as a whip and sharp as a knife, and yet, he’s the most loving person Athos has ever known.

And even surrounded by all this beauty, by the setting sun and gorgeous sky and delicate flowers, d’Artagnan is still the most beautiful thing in sight. 

“Athos,” d’Artagnan says, his voice soft. Athos pauses. “I love you, too.”

And for a moment, the world slows down. All Athos knows is the smile on d’Artagnan’s face, sincere and warm and perfect, and soft feathers under his hand. Then, “I know, my dearest.” 

And Athos smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Third 500 fic in the last two days, that's gotta be a record for me.
> 
> So! This is actually a bit of a side fic for an au I'm currently workin' on, which is basically the Musketeers but with wings. That's it, that's literally the only difference. I just have too much fun writing wingfics, and Eli is an enabler. Anyways, if anyone is curious, Athos has gyrfalcon wings and d'Artagnan's are a peregrine falcon's.
> 
> If you wanna come yell at me about fandoms, come hit my discord!  
> Cheshire#1847


End file.
